Diagnose newborns with sickle cell disease and enter one and not more than ten. Maintain adequate retention and follow-up of patients. Perform routine "steady state" visits on CCSCD patients as outlined in the protocol. Continue the collection of special tests to measure organ damage. Continue the collection of data on all acute and chronic events. Initiate the psychosocial protocol with a randomized set of patients as identified by the Statistical Coordinating Center. Continue the collection and shipping of blood samples for specific centralized determinations.